Internet web sites serve content, such as pictures, videos, text, to various users who access the Internet web site. The content may be sourced from a publisher, automatically generated, or from one of the various users. The Internet web site may store the content, or link to various other web sites that serve the content.
The Internet web site may augment the serving of the content with shared content. The shared content may be presented before, during and after the presentation of the content. The shared content may be associated with meta information, and when the shared content is clicked through by a user, the user of the Internet web site may be redirected to additional content associated with the shared content.
The shared content may provide information associated with a product or service related to the content. The shared content may be served to a user based on an algorithm employed by the Internet web site, to match with previous knowledge or activities associated with the user.
A user may be served shared content from the Internet web site based on prior activities. For example, if a content publisher maintains a group of videos stored and available on the Internet web site, and the user has clicked or viewed one of the publisher's videos, the user may be served shared content sourced from the publisher based on the user's previous activities.
A user may be served shared content based on the user's similarity to another user. For example, if the user's viewing preferences match or are similar to another user's viewing preferences, the user may be served shared content based on the other user's click through history.
Other techniques employ keyword and interest metrics. The Internet web site may serve shared content based on a keyword search that a user employs to find and retrieve content. Additionally, the content viewed by the user may be associated with a specific interest or category. The Internet web site may serve shared content based on the specific interest or category.